This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Automotive vehicles typically include a suspension system for damping relative movement between a chassis and an axle of the vehicle. Such relative movement can be caused by forces associated with bumps or irregularities on a driving surface, forces associated with acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle, and/or centrifugal forces while the vehicle is cornering. Vehicle suspensions can include a linkage (e.g., a Watt's linkage) that limits lateral movement of an axle relative to the chassis caused by such forces. The present disclose provides such a linkage that directs movement of the axle in a path that more closely approximates a straight vertical line relative to the chassis while improving the stiffness of the suspension system.